A Little Outside Help
by eviltwin2318
Summary: It's sixth year for Lily Evans and she's sick and tired of James Potter. But things seem to be looking up for her when Callie, who calls herself Lily's guardian angel, appears. However, Callie seems to have another reason to be there.


"See you back at the castle, Lily!"

Lily stared gloomily at the spot where Marlene Mckinnon had just been standing. Up until now, this October's first Hogsmeade trip had been, in Lily's view, entirely boy-free and totally fun. She and Marlene had gone to Honeydukes, where Lily felt she could have spent hours pouring over boxes (and tasting samples), then to Gladrags for clothes and the Horntail for lunch.

But then her best friend remembered that she had a date at one o'clock. Now, Lily trudged alone up Gnome Gnoll hill to the spot she and Marlene had claimed as their secret place in third year, while Marlene met Sirius Black at some stupid tea shop.

Lily kicked a large pebble out of her way. She cursed as her big toe bent upwards and began throbbing painfully.

At the moment, Marlene's life seemed infinetly better than Lily's and she felt a pang of jealousy at her friend. Marlene had dates every week; Lily had only ever been with three different guys. Marlene was tall and willowy; Lily was short and stocky. Where Marlene had elegant, straight Cholcolate brown hair, Lily had unruly red hair that even a calming potion couldn't tame.

Lily reached the wide top of Gnome Gnoll and walked towards the second tallest tree. At it's base was a large cavity in the ground. A rope ladder trailed from the largest tree root to the small cave's floor.

"_Lumos_." A dull white glow gradually formed on the tip of Lily's wand, illuminating the small space.

Heat radiated throughout the hollow from an unseen source of magic. A metal box charmed to keep it's contents cool lay against the western side. An oddly lumpy blue mat lined the floor (it's imperfections a result of it's unskilled transfiguration from a stone).

When Lily left the bottom rung of the ladder, the wand light was no longer needed. A dozen small, fluttering things flew around the room emmiting warm colored lights.

"_nox_," Lily smiled, seeing how well her wand work had held up after the long summer away.

Lily moved to her favorite armchair, the purple one, and screamed.

Because, reader, there was already someone in it. Lily had shown this place to no one. Marlene swore she had never taken anyone to it either, although Lily had doubts about whether she'd taken any of her many boyfriends here.

But there someone was.

It was a woman, about twenty years old, with hazel eyes and straightened jet black hair falling to her shoulders and bangs covering half her forehead.

She smiled brightly at Lily and said "Hi, I'm Callie, your guardian angel."

Unable to do anything else, Lily sat down on the squishy mat floor and laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes.

Callie waited patiently until Lily was done. "No, really, I am."

"Prove it." Lily challenged. "If you've been watching me forever, tell me something only you and I would know."

"When you were eight you had a dog, snuffles, that you drew hearts on with a sharpie marker."

"That doesn't count." Saide Lily. "I told Marlene that once."

"Okay… when you are married, you want to have triplet girls named Amrit, Analisa, and Amarylis, in that order, and you picked them when you were twelve."

"That doesn't count either. I wrote that in my journal four years ago."

"God, Lily, I know you're stubborn, but this is ridiculous. You told a mirror once that James Potter had cute hair but that was the only nice thing about him."

"well…on it's own, I wouldn't be convinced by that, but when you put it with all the other stuff…"

"Do you believe me or not?" Callie said smirking.

"I guess."

"Then good! We can get started!"

"With what?" asked Lily warily.

"Your problems!" exclaimed Callie. "My job is to help. I'm also a licensed psychiatrist! So, I help you!"

"With what?" In truth, there were many problems Lily had, none of which she believed Callie could help with.

"Boys, drama, friends, school, mental problems, your evil twin, and…. Duh duh duh duuuhn…. James Potter!"

"Oh, joy." Said Lily.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So, why the evil twin?" said Lily.

"Oh, eviltwin can explain that." Said Callie.

"That was to make sure the readers were paying attention. So, really, how many of you caught that and how many of you are now going back to look for it?" said eviltwin as she recently typed this story. "And please review!"

**A/N: that last little section was the author's note. But now you actually read it because you thought it was part of the story. Sorry, but it worked.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
